Companionship
by MagpieDreamer
Summary: It comes from the most unlikely sources, in the most unlikely forms, and it usually brings tea...


**Companionship**

AN: This is something of a mutated drabble. Too long to be a proper drabble,too short to be a full story. Still, I haven't gotten any stories up in ages (busy feverishly finishing off my fics for various McKay/Weir and John/Teyla ficathons, plus an SGA fanzine), so I thought I'd just put this here. It was inspired by a debate on Elizabeth's character on the John and Teyla Fever yahoo group (mostly about certain peoples' attitude towards her), in which someone said that they'd like to see Teyla and Elizabeth team up some time, or at least explore their relationship a little, being the only lead females on the show. This sparked an itty bitty plot bunny, since I'm mostly all 'ficced out right now, and couldn't bring myself to write something full blown... and I wrote this at half past six in the morning whilst finishing my homework, brushing my teethe, eating brakfast, packing my school bag and generally being booted out the door by my irate mother. (Who says teenagers can't multi-task? ;p) Then I got back from school that afternoon,and realised what I'd produced, in my partially comatose state, was actually vaguelly readable. So I decided to put it up, just to affirm my excistance on this site. Oh, and I'm going through a Lifehouse faze, so happened to be listening to the song as I wrote this, then realised it actually kinda illustrates the point. Anyways, have fun, and leave lots of reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, not making any money, and the song 'All in All' belongs to Lifehouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_'All in all it's just another day now,  
You're falling down,  
What you gonna do?  
Standing on top of the world tonight,  
No ones looking back at you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shoulders hunched, back curled, arms resolutely straight, baring weight off the balcony railing, head down in contemplation.

A silent cry for help, if ever she'd seen one.

The ritual was one she knew well, even in the empty caverns of the city kitchens. Water boiled, she added crushed leaves from the stash she always carried, then powdered Kiya petals for something to sooth the stomach, stirred well, and, after a moment's hesitation, added a few drops of Athosian spirits. The warmth of the alcohol could be very comforting.

Teyla edged quietly out onto the balcony, padding across it on silent feet. The only other occupant didn't stir, too absorbed in her own desperation, though she didn't jump when Teyla tapped her on the back, and placed a mug of stiff Athosian tea into her hands.

Elizabeth sipped appreciatively, and felt a slow curling flower of relief blossom in her stomach. She closed her eyes and breathed in scented fumes. Teyla stood stoically beside her, with her own mug, looking out over the cool evening ocean. Darkness had already descended on Atlantis. The first few stars were appearing over head.

Silently, the Athosian delivered her friend a gentle nudge. Elizabeth didn't bother to hide a weary smile, and dipped her head, almost touching the hand rail, resting against it with her elbows. The tea was warm and reassuring. It felt safe. She hadn't felt safe in a very long time.

She could feel Teyla's hand resting on her shoulder, stroking her hair the way she would with an over-tired child. "You are brave, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth would have laughed, but it hurt too much, "no. That's mostly just pretend. I'm a coward."

Teyla lent down, resting her temple on the hand rail, to place her eye level at Elizabeth's, "are you good at keeping secrets?"

Elizabeth nodded, swallowing wide-eyed school-girl glee at the intimacy of the moment, of this understated friendship.

Teyla smiled, "I am a coward too."

Elizabeth laughed, wiping pearls of salty moisture from her lashes, as if to pretend they had never been there at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_Stand tall,  
It's going on,  
It's going on,  
It's gonna be just fine,  
You're holding on,  
Holding on today.'  
-'All in All'  
Lifehouse  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


End file.
